Losing It
by Purvo
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic for Losing It by NeverShoutNever! AkuRoku AU Lemon... Just read it!


_**All we ever did was move around**_

_Hollow Bastion. Twilight Town. Traverse Town. Destiny Islands._

_**I was always the new kid**_

_**Never the cool kid**_

_"Fag," a random boy in the hallway said as he pushed the small blonde into a locker._

_**All I ever wanted to do **_

_**Was to fall in love**_

_**Just to be in love**_

_"Fuck off!" Roxas heard a voice yell as the boy who just shoved him got pushed to the ground. A boy with bright red hair that spiked up off his head was the culprit for pushing Seifer on the ground. _

_"What did he ever do to you Seifer?" the redhead asked before punching the bully in the face._

_**But my heart was racing**_

_He's kind of attractive... Roxas thought to himself as the redhead got pulled off of the blonde buy a tan dark haired boy._

_"Hey Axel just calm down man! We're just giving the new kid a hard time y'know?" Rai said adding his stupid catch phrase at the end._

_"What did the new kid do that made you all be mean to him?" Axel asked the two boys in front of him._

_"Look at him. He's a fag!" Seifer yelled and pointed to Roxas. He was wearing tight skinny jeans and a shirt that said 'Hugs Not Drugs' in big pink bubbly letters. The bright green and white striped zip up sweatshirt didn't help too much either. His hair was spiked up in it's usual fashion, to one side. His bright blue eyes were lined with black makeup and the glasses he was wearing had pink frames. Yep. Total fag._

_**My mind was screaming**_

_Great... now they all know... Roxas thought sadly as he looked at the hallway floor._

_"It doesn't matter if he's gay! Who cares about that?" Axel told the boys and walked over to Roxas putting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes._

_"Are you alright kid?" Axel asked sincerely._

_"Uh... Y-yeah!" Roxas replied shyly and blushed slightly._

_Axel laughed quietly and pat Roxas on the back._

_"You're cute kid. We should hang out sometime." Axel took a pen out of his pocket and wrote a number on Roxas's hand._

_"Call me." Axel walked away with a wink and left Roxas speechlessly standing there in the hallway as the bell rang notifying that he was late._

_**"You've got your whole life to do these things!"**_

_I wonder... Roxas was ignoring class and thinking about the redhead he met earlier. _

_Maybe he's gay too..._

_God damn he was hot..._

_I just wanna... _

_The bell rang telling all students that school was now over._

_"Hey Roxy." Axel purred into the smaller boys ear from behind him as he was getting things from his locker._

_"Oh hey Axel" Roxas replied, blushing slightly._

_"You're gonna come over to my house okay?" Axel asked and lead the blonde to his car._

_"Sure!"_

_**But my legs were shaking**_

_Once they got into the car Axel grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Roxas kissed back forcefully until they finally pulled apart for air._

_"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that..." Axel said before getting close to the blondes face again._

_They kissed again but this time was better. Axel licked Roxas's bottom lip asking for entrance. Roxas denied, hard to get was his kind of game. Axel caught on to his game and put his hand up the blondes shirt, causing Roxas to gasp, allowing Axel to put his tongue inside. He fought with Roxas for dominance but easily won. This whole make out session was getting steamy and Axel wanted to take it to the next level..._

_**My hands were searching for her**_

_Before they knew it both of their shirts were gone and they were in the backseat of Axel's car. Roxas was lying on the seats while Axel towered over him. Axel bent down and kissed the smaller boy and let his hands roam his body. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck to deepen the kiss. They continued to kiss and all was fine until Axel's hand lightly rubbed over Roxas's obviously aroused member..._

_**In the back seat of my car**_

_Roxas gasped and pulled away from the kiss panting slightly._

_"What's wrong?" Axel asked before kissing down Roxas's neck leaving little marks from biting and sucking._

_"Uhm... Axel?" Roxas questioned, blushing and resisting eye contact with the redhead._

_"Is it... this?" Axel said seductively before rubbing his hand over it agian. Roxas blushed more and moaned slightly._

_"Yes. Axel..." Roxas moaned as the older boy took off his pants for him and continued to toy with his arousal._

_**I just lost it...**_

_Axel was soon without pants just like the blonde and they were getting into more then heavy petting._

_"Roxas do you want this?" Axel asked slyly as he grinded his hips into the smaller boys._

_"Oh god Axel... Yes I want it..." Roxas moaned and wrapped his arms around the redheads neck. Axel kissed his way down Roxas's body until he got to his belly button. He kissed the boys lips as he slowly inserted a finger into the boys opening._

_"Nngh..." Roxas gritted his teeth because the finger hurt._

_"I'm sorry Roxy..." Axel comforted him and kissed him again. He continued kissing the boy until he felt it was time to add another finger. Roxas tensed up and the redhead could feel it so he wanted to help his love toy relax. Axel took Roxas's member in his mouth completely and licked it up and down._

_"A-axel..." Roxas was enjoying it now. The pleasure had taken over the pain and Roxas was loving it._

_**And I can't believe it...**_

_Once Axel felt he was ready he released the boys cock from his mouth and removed his fingers._

_"Ready Roxas?" Axel asked as he got himself in the right spot for what was coming next._

_"Yes Axel. Do it." Roxas told the redhead and spread his legs._

_**I knew I was only 16**_

_Axel slowly pushed himself into the blonde until he was completely inside. Tears filled the blondes eyes as he was doing so. _

_"Move... please." Roxas begged as the pain was becoming unbearable. Axel obliged and started to thrust in and out of the boy slowly. Roxas got used to it eventually and began enjoying it. Waves and waves of pleasure overtook the boy and he wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. Roxas moaned Axel's name as the redhead hit his prostate over and over again._

_"Oh Axel..." Roxas said in a breathy way as the older boy finished and came inside of him with a moan._

_"Yeah Roxas?" Axel asked between pants as he tried finding his clothes on the car floor._

_"Uhmm... I think I..." Roxas had just finished getting his shirt on. "I think I love you..."_

_**But I thought I loved her**_

_Axel looked more angry then shocked._

_"Get out..." Axel said softly._

_"What?" Roxas asked with a confused look on his face. _

_**And it'd last forever**_

_"GET OUT!" The redhead yelled at the boy._

_"But... Axel.." Roxas pleaded._

_"GET OUT!!" Axel repeated himself and that seemed to be enough because the blonde got out of the car crying and ran off in the direction of his house._

_**But only if I knew**_

_A week later Axel was holding hands with a boy with a mullet mohawk hairstyle in the hallways of the school._

_**That she wasn't true...**_

_They kissed in the cafeteria and held hands under the table. They had a typical highschool relationship together. Roxas just looked on from a distance._

_**How could she do this to me?**_

_Well... at least he's happy. Roxas thought about it and decided that he could live with it. He had had sex with the redhead and it was mindblowing so at least he had that to remember..._

_**My heart was racing**_

_He didn't want memories though..._

_He wanted the real thing. He wanted Axel to be his to love and hold. He wanted Axel to hold his hand in the hallways. And kiss him in front of everyone. He wanted Axel to be his. But you can't get everything you want right?_

_**My mind was screaming**_

_Roxas approached the redhead after school becasue he saw that Demyx [Roxas had found out that's what his name is] had left._

_"Hey Axel..." Roxas said as the taller boy was grabbing his books._

_"Hi Roxas... Look. I'm sorry about what happened... I never meant for it to get that far..." Axel said as he looked at the ground._

_"So... you mean you're not apologizing for yelling at me after we had sex and you took my damn virginity!?" Roxas yelled at the redhead._

_**"You've got your whole life to do these things!"**_

_"No... You said you loved me..." Axel replied, sounding a little angry now._

_"And I do! Why is it so hard to realize that!?" Roxas yelled again with tears filling his eyes._

_**But my legs were shaking**_

_Roxas had to do it now. It was his only chance._

_He grabbed the taller boys shirt much like he did to him on that fateful day..._

_Roxas's lips met with Axel's in a passionate kiss for the first time since that day a week ago._

_**My hands were searching for her**_

_Much to Roxas's surprise, Axel started kissing back. He dropped his books and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist._

_**In the backseat of my car**_

_Roxas pulled away from the kiss slowly as he blushed a deep shade of red._

_**I just lost it...**_

_"Roxas... I'm sorry but I... I can't." Axel said with a sad tone in his voice._

_**And I can't believe it...**_

_Tears filled Roxas's eyes as he looked at the floor._

_"I understand..." Roxas said before turning around and walking away and whispering something to himself._

_"Goodbye, Axel."_


End file.
